The Princess and Her Knight
by The Blearing Phoenix
Summary: Every princess needs her knight. [AshexBalthier].


Title: The Princess and Her Knight

Author: TerrisMoon

Publishing Date: November 18, 2007

Genre(s): Drama/Romance

Category: Video-games Final Fantasy XII

Pairing(s): Balthier/Ashe

Universe: In-Game

Location: Dalmasca, In-Game (takes place during the events of Final Fantasy XII)

Summary: Even princesses need their knights. Balthier/Ashe Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy XII, they belong to their respective owners, SQUARE-ENIX.

I apologize in advance if the characters seem a bit uncharacteristic; see I do not have the game yet. I'll try my best.

I hope you enjoy this.

_His Honor . . . _

The Princess and Her Knight

TerrisMoon

Balthier rested his hand against his hip and sighed in a manner that indicated that he was most certainly weary. The whole group as a matter of fact had drained themselves of all of their energy trying to defeat the Esper, Zodiark. It was Penelo's suggestion of allowing them time to recuperate that pushed Ashe to lead them to a small unused catacomb. Narrow crevices shaped the jutting rocks that lined the area. A small opening provided a streak of moonlight that let the rock floor glow with light even if it was minimal.

Balthier looked toward his right, Fran and Basch had been reluctant at first but eventually Ashe reassured them that the chances of monsters appearing were slim. Now they were curled up against a jagged rocky wall and their snores were the quietest of the group. Penelo was lying to the left in a small clothe that Ashe had tucked somewhere in her knapsack. The young girl had complained that she was cold and indeed a frigid draft had settled within the vastness of the catacomb.

Even Balthier, who was usually fine traveling in such harsh conditions, had sneaked a cloak from his own backpack to wrap around his clothed lithe body. He had not been able to fall asleep right away however, for a few things were still troubling him. As of late, he'd been thinking about Princess Ashe a lot more since they'd journeyed across Ivalice in the Strahl. Perhaps, it was because he found that his deep admiration for her had become something mutual. Yes, he could see it in her eyes when he fought alongside her, sweating, panting, yet still ready to fight until the death.

He was even sure of it today, when they'd stumbled across Zodiark. When they'd seen the small Esper jangling its mysterious silver key from its tail, they shared that knowing glance, and were the first to literally jump in front of it. Of course, Basch, being as overprotective and fiercely loyal as he was had tried to hold Ashe back. Yet she was defiant and in the end proved to be more than capable of casting that sweet healing remedy, Curaga on them all.

In the end, they'd retreated through some miraculous force and ended up here to take up an earned rest for the night.

And here the famed sky pirate was in the middle of these ridiculous shenanigans with a beautiful princess, two orphans, his loyal partner, and a knight branded as a traitor. Sometimes he questioned his own sanity, for had he been sane he would have never agreed to join these people on their odd journey.

However, there was the fact that if he hadn't agreed than he would not have met the bewitching Princess Ashe.

His brown eyes moved over to her shapely form, curled up against the bundled cloth that was within her hand's grasp. She rolled over on her side so that her soft face was in his view. Her lashes were brushing against her delicate peachy skin. Her eyes opened slowly and he was met with her smoky irises as it penetrated his warm brown ones. He stiffened and then slowly but surely moved over to her. Ashe hesitated at first but then she allowed him to move over to her.

"Ashe shouldn't you be asleep right about now?" he asked quietly, careful not to rouse his comrades from their blissful sleep.

The young woman bit her lower lip and her eyes were fixed upon the stone flooring now as if she were trying to trace the pattern of the rock itself. Her hands moved over to grasp Balthier's shirt cuff and it was an action that momentarily puzzled him and shocked him. Sure, he was a womanizer and normally he would have been a bit more seductive but this was Princess Ashe. Ashe was a woman of royal blood; she had nobility, determination, grace, and all the things a woman was _supposed_ to have. And yet, here she was showing a weakness behind that strong fierce facade.

It shocked him because it proved that she was normal and fragile and her fragility was her weakness. And she needed comfort now, for she had lost everything, and she was losing her kingdom, her home, her world.

"Dalmasca's people need me, and Balthier I'm not sure that I can do it. I mean I know I have this duty and I know I have to, and that I must save Dalmasca no matter what the cost. But, I don't want to lose anyone while doing it." Ashe stopped here, her gaze was directed toward the dignified sky pirate and her hand still gripped his cuff.

"Well, Ashe, my dear I believe that you are more than capable of saving your people. And I know that you are strong enough to keep us alive while doing it. You _are_ Dalmasca, Princess Ashe and you represent it in everything you say and do. You _are_ Dalmasca and in saving Dalmasca and its people, you are also saving _yourself_. Always remember that, my princess." Balthier was shocked at his advice, for it seemed to warm her heart. She smiled a truly genuine smile.

That wall of tension that had barred him from her was completely eviscerated with that one genuinely soft and sweet smile. He found himself drowning in her eyes, in her voice, in that smile, and he was not sure if he liked it or not. He just knew that he was addicted to her like honey, like tasting it over and over again produced a feeling of euphoria. She was like honey and he wanted to taste her over and over again. But Balthier had to shake the feelings of euphoria and contentment and desire out of his head, no he certainly could not let it cloud his thoughts.

The Gods knew that getting involved with her would certainly ruin his relationship with his comrades, there would be that wall of tension hanging over them all when they would find out about it. No, he certainly could not let her know how he felt.

"Balthier?" Ashe called in a rather worried tone; her voice almost teetered on the edge of sobbing.

"Yes, my dear." Balthier replied, eyeing her wearily as he yawned in his hand. The cloak, he noticed, did not supply him with as much warmth as he would have liked.

"I miss him . . . Rasler I mean, I barely got to experience life with him." She admitted, balling her hands into fists and looking up heavenward.

Balthier was at a loss for words and he wished that it was Fran sitting next to the girl instead of him. Because although he possessed a rather silver tongue he was not charitable with advice and he was not good at supplying advice. So he sat there tongue-tied and decided to offer comfort physically rather than verbally. He draped his arm around her bare rounded shoulders and allowed her to snuggle into the crook of his neck.

Then with a bout of kindness and reassurance he whispered near her parted lips.

"It will be alright, dearest."

"Thank you Balthier. Thank you for _everything_." Ashe whispered faintly in reply as her eyelashes fluttered. She yawned softly in tiredness and placed her hands upon his chest, resting the palms there gently. They stayed like that for seconds and the seconds turned to minutes which in turn became hours. And within those tedious minutes, Balthier found himself succumbing to fatigue. His eyelids fluttered before he gave one last drowsy sigh and rested his weary body against the catacomb's wall.

There was one thing he hoped for and it was the chance to be her knight and her to be his princess.


End file.
